


Different Kind of Pool

by squirrelmort



Series: Rei Thinks Too Much [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having thoroughly embarrassed himself ice-skating, Rei decides to show off his pool skills for Nagisa. Written for day 7 of Reigisa Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kind of Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been hanging around in my head for months. Hopefully my pool knowledge is good enough that I didn't totally mess this up. Title is the obvious swimming pool/billiards pool pun and I am sorry.

“Wow, Rei-chan, you’re so good! How did you do that?”

Rei straightened his glasses, trying to block out his bouncing boyfriend while he lined up his next shot. Having thoroughly embarrassed himself ice-skating, he had decided to take Nagisa to play pool, which to him was just math and geometry. He had just sunk one solid on his break. He leaned over, adjusting his cue just so--

“So that means you want to hit the solids now, right?” Nagisa asked. Rei jumped back, barely avoiding striking the cue ball. He hadn’t noticed that Nagisa was right next to him.

“Yes, Nagisa-kun.”

“So I’m hitting the ones with stripes?”

“Yes, Nagisa-kun.”

“Which one are you going for? I think you should hit that one!” Nagisa pointed at a ball on the far end of the table.

“It’ll be too difficult from this angle, especially without risking sinking the eight-ball. I’m going for the four-ball, right there. See? If I strike the ball right there, it’ll go straight in. See? It’s all about the angles.” Nagisa frowned in concentration, eyes following Rei’s cue stick as he explained his plan.

After a moment he grinned and nodded. “Ok, I got it!” Once again Rei tried to block out Nagisa so he could focus on the shot. It wasn’t too difficult—he just had to keep his aim straight and not too forceful and ignore the fact that Nagisa was staring at him from less than a foot away.

He missed. “Aw, too bad, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said. “So, which ball do you think I should hit?”

Not only had he missed, but he had managed to perfectly line up a shot for Nagisa. Part of him wanted to lie and point to a different ball, but one look into those large pinks eyes and he couldn’t. “You want to hit that ball straight on.”

“Really? Okay. So, I hold the stick like this, right?” Nagisa pointed his cue stick at the cue ball.

It was all wrong. “Not quite. Your right hand should look more like this, and your left hand should be lower—no, not that low—here, let me…” Rei finally reached around Nagisa, moving his hands and adjusting the angle so it would go in perfectly. He was so distracted making sure everything was perfect and the shot would be beautiful that he didn’t even notice that Nagisa’s back was flush against his front until Nagisa wiggled his hips slightly.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei jumped back. _We are in public_ , he wanted to add, but couldn’t get the words out.

Nagisa picked up his stick and turned around. “What?”

“N-nothing!”

“Rei-chan, you’re silly.” Nagisa turned around and set up the shot again. _He’s just bending over the table to line up the shot_ , Rei told himself. _He is not purposefully sticking his ass out_. “Wait, is this right? Show me the angle again.”

_Come on, Rei, you can do this. It’s just pool_. Rei stepped up behind Nagisa and once again adjusted the angle. From where he was he couldn’t see the mischievous smile that covered Nagisa’s face, but he could feel his hair against his cheek and had to resist the urge to bury his face in it. “Okay, now not too hard, and… there.” Together, they struck the cueball straight on, leading it hit the striped nine ball straight into the corner pocket. Rei couldn’t help but think the shot was beautiful, and commented on it before turning his head and placing a quick kiss on Nagisa’s temple. Nagisa said nothing, but he was pretty sure the sight of Rei with his arms around him guiding the shot was also pretty beautiful.  


End file.
